Restrained
by AnimalCops
Summary: Locked up in this place, I have nothing... no one... Why do they keep me here? Can't someone just treat me like a normal human?


_**A/N from A.C.: This takes place before DoC, when Nero is locked up inside Reactor 0 to keep his powers under control.**_

_**I've been in such a Nero/Weiss slump! So sad. I missed the Brothers.**_

I lifted my head as the sound of footsteps echoed out in the darkness of Reactor 0. The chains attached to my wrists rattled as I tried to move forward and check who was coming. As I heard the footsteps getting closer, my heart raced and my wings flared up automatically and got tangled up in the chains.

"Nero...?" The voice was faint, "Nero, are you here..?"

Weiss? It was Weiss!

I let out loud muffled cries and pleas for help. Those stupid scientists muzzled me when they brought me here. They said I should be able to learn how speak past the mask but right now, with the feeling of fear and panic coursing through my system, talking wasn't that easy.

I pulled against my chains, trying to get closer to him. They rattled more when I moved and I just pulled harder, muffled screams ringing out in the near empty room. The footsteps got faster and closer as they came closer to me. He came into my sight and I nearly sobbed with happiness. Finally, someone that won't hurt me! He'll save me! Weiss! I cried out even louder for him to help me.

"Nero..." He got closer to me and reached out, touching the side of my face with his fingers. I couldn't feel his touch because of the metal of my mask that separated us.

I leaned into his touch anyway, pushing into his hand, trying desperately to feel his fingers against my cheek. My wings tried to fold back now that I knew I was not in any danger, but they merely tugged and strained the chains, the bases of my wings started pulling at my skin painfully. I let out a sharp cry as the mechanics on my shoulder blades felt like they were going to be ripped from my flesh.

"Nero... Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself!" He reached over and unclasped my mask, dropping it to the floor with a dull _thud_.

Once it was gone, I opened my mouth and gasped for all the air I could take in. Breathing through my nose only for so long must be dangerous for me... Not sure. "Weiss..." I croaked out, my voice rough from lack of use. I stepped forward, as far as I could go and whined softly as my arms were tugged back, securing me in my place. The chains were pulled and tightened around my wings, pulling harder at my skin, breaking it and causing it to bleed. "Help... Help me..."

He shook his head at me, "I can't do that..." He bit his bottom lip and worried it a little between his teeth, "You know I can't..."

"Save me..." I begged, tears dripping down my cheeks in a fairly pathetic manner. I need help... I need to be saved... I need him... "Save me, Brother..."

"Nero, please..." His voice was strained, his beautiful grey eyes were filled to the brim with tears but I knew they wouldn't fall, "I can't do anything..."

I studied his face, whimpering through my tears, "Brother... Brother, please..." I tried to pull at the chains again.

"I can't... They're only letting me visit for an hour... You have to stay here, Nero..." He put a hand to my chest and pushed gently.

I arched into his touch without thinking, letting out a desperate whine that turned into a sudden cry as the mechanics to my wings were pulled on more, taking skin with them and making me bleed even more.

"No!" He yelped, "Nero, move back!"

"Help me!" I cried out.

"Nero!" He yelled louder, trying to be heard over my cries, "You have to move back... I need to fix the chains!" He pushed me hard with both hands against my chest and made me stumble backwards.

I tripped and almost fell back, but my back hit hard against the large wall I was chained to. The metal bases dug into my shoulders, pushing into the wounds they already had made. My wings flared out automatically to try and balance myself but they were completely tangled in the chains. "Help!"

He quickly went behind me and pressed a hand to my back, rubbing slowly to try and sooth me, I think. "Nero... Nero, hold still... I'm trying to help!"

I did fairly well at toning down my cries and trying to stop my flailing wings as Weiss pulled and unwound the chains from around them. He eventually got my wings untangled and they flared out, stretching and spreading. I gave a relieved sigh and fell to the floor. The chains around my wrists forced my arms into an upward position. Weiss' grey eyes sparkled at me and he smirked.

"Brother..." He whispered and crouched down, settling between my spread legs, "Brother... I miss you so... I'm sorry they keep you locked up..."

I leaned forward and parted my lips a little. Would he understand..? It's been so long...

Weiss leaned toward me and his lips covered mine gently and lovingly. I moaned softly, pushing against him and tilting my head to deepen the kiss in a rush. I wanted to taste more of him. He was so perfect and amazing, and he was all mine!

He pulled back slightly and whispered against my lips, "Nero... I don't have enough time to give you anything..."

I whimpered, "Pl- Please... Something... Anything...?"

I watched as thousands of little dirty thoughts and ideas flashed in his eyes before he leaned close to me, "Okay... I'll help... But you owe me when you get out of here, Brother..." He placed a hand on my groin and rubbed against the clothing covered erection that I was suddenly possessing.

"F- Fine... just... Just help me..." I arched my back a little and pushed my hips up into his magical touch.

Weiss somehow stripped my bottom half in a matter of seconds and got on his hands and knees between my spread legs. He gave a long lick up my hard member and sucked lightly on the tip. A bubbly moan escaped my throat and I jerked my hips up, trying to push more of myself into that wonderful wet heat. Weiss took more of me in and sucked gingerly, rolling his tongue around my member, somehow remembering all the amazingly sensitive spots and hitting them dead on.

I knew I wouldn't last long... I've been without touch for so long and my brother knew just how to please me, but I didn't want this feeling to end.

His hand traced my inner thigh and he moved it to cup my ass, a slim finger slipped inside of me and I couldn't help but let out a loud moan. He smiled around my member and sucked harder, causing me to toss my head out and scream out his name as I released.

He sucked me dry and pulled away, licking his lips, "I love you, Nero..."

"I love y-..."

He turned his head and quickly fixed my clothes, "I need to get going... I'll find a way to save you..."


End file.
